Comforting Friends and Family
In many stories, there comes a time when the hero or heroine (or someone he or she cares about) comforts a friend or family member when they're sad or depressed, usually in an overwhelming or sad circumstance. He or she can do it when the person: * Fails his or her mission * Loses someone he cares about * Misses something special from the past * Takes the time to learn from a mistake The hero or heroine can also comfort someone by using the following methods: * Singing a comforting song or lullaby (Baby Mine, Noble Maiden Fair, Family) * Sitting by his or her side * Hugging them * Cheering them up with encouraging words * Giving them tissues when they cry * Stroking their hair Examples * Mushu comforts Mulan after her cover is blown and she is cast out of the Imperial Army. * Garrett comforts Kayley when she apologizes for putting him in danger. * Queen Elinor comforts Merida as a child during a thunderstorm. * Mrs. Jumbo comforts Dumbo when he visits her in her jail cell. * Jiminy Cricket comforts Pinocchio when he discovers him held prisoner by Stromboli. * The Sultan comforts Jasmine after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin's execution. * Baymax comforts Hiro Hamada when he explains the loss of his brother to him. * Ellie comforting Peaches when her daughter blames herself for her father being separated from them. *Bagherra comforts Mowgli after Baloo is almost killed by Shere Khan. *Princess Leia comforts Luke Skywalker after Darth Vader kills Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Obi-Wan Kenobi comforts Luke Skywalker after he finds his foster parents murdered by Darth Vader's Stormtroopers. *Merlin comforts Wart after Sir Ector fires him from his duties as Kay's squire. *Aladar comforts Neera after her brother Kron dies in the battle with the Carnotaur, despite everything her brother has done. *The Circus Bugs and Princess Dot comfort a depressed Flik after he is been banished from Ant Island for lying to Princess Atta and the colony and putting them at risk. *Joy and Sadness comfort Bing Bong after workers throw his rocket into the memory dump. *Nakoma comforts Pocahontas after John Smith is unjustly arrested by Chief Powhatan and accused of Kocoum's murder. *Mallory Grace comforts Jared in Lucinda's Secret ''after Thimbletack pulls off his worst prank on him. *The Vultures comfort a depressed Mowgli after he runs away thinking that Baloo and Bagheera have betrayed him by having to take him back to the Man Village. *Queen Miranda cheers Sofia up and says it's every duke and duchess' problem if it's not good enough for them in ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. *Jason Jeremiah comforts Andrea Russo after the dastardly Foxley banishes them on a small island. *Fiona Leary comforts Edward Waltrip and adopts him after his family were murdered by Tabitha Harperstein. *Kira Watanabe-Finster comforts Chuckie about the things she did for him, and tells him that she loves Chuckie very much in the Rugrats episode Changes for Chuckie. *The giant bugs comforting James about the tragic death of his parents and for being harshly treated by his wicked aunts. *Rufus the cat comforts Penny and assures her that someday she'll be adopted. *Rooter comforts Littlefoot after his mother's death by reminding him that even if someone dies, they'll always be with us as long as we remember the things they taught us. *LeShawna comforts Gwen after she sees Trent kiss Heather in front of her. *Third Doctor comforts Sarah Jane Smith when he regenerates. *Marge Simpson comforts Lisa Simpson after Bart Simpson destroyed her science fair project. Quotes Gallery Valka comfort Hiccup.jpeg|Valka comforting Hiccup on Stoik's death. Double D stay with Ed & Eddy and decided to continue the journey to Eddy's Brother.png|Edd comforting Eddy Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-11031.jpg|Princess Leia comforts Luke Skywalker after Darth Vader kills Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1792.jpg|Ellie comforting Peaches when her daughter blames herself for being separated from her father after a harsh argument with him. Agnes comfort Gru.jpeg|Gru comforting Agnes The Sultan comforting Jasmine.png|The Sultan consoling Jasmine after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin executed (unknown to either, though). Bagheera comforting Mowgli.jpg|Bagheera comforting Mowgli during Baloo's "death" after the fight with Shere Khan. Mrs. Jumbo comforting Dumbo.png|A jailed Mrs. Jumbo comforting Dumbo. Brittany Comforts Alvin.jpg|Brittany comforting Alvin when he begins to grow doubtful that Dave will save them. Nakoma comforting Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma comforting Pocahontas after John Smith is unjustly arrested by Chief Powhatan and accused of Kocoum's murder. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg|Aladar consoling Neera after Kron dies from the Carnotaur fight, despite everything her brother had done. Kayley sobbing.png|Garrett comforting Kayley when she says she was sorry for putting him in danger Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7915.jpg|Ariel explaining to Melody that she doesn't need fins or feet to be accepted; but for who she is is what really matters. kohtaro.PNG.jpg|Sayo Yuuki comforts Kohtaro Kuga after Kohtaro defeats the fake Tsukiko. Dot cheers Flik up.jpg|Dot cheering Flik up, giving him the courage to return to Ant Island and stop Hopper. 640px-Spike tries to cheer up Twilight S03E13.png|Spike trying to comfort a sobbing Twilight finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg|Dory comforting the despaired Marlin while trapped in the whale's belly. BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png|Baymax comforting Hiro Hamada on Tadashi Hamada's death. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-8578.jpg|Marty consoling the extremely depressed Alex by singing the same song Alex used to cheer him up. Inside-Out-84.png|Riley Anderson being comforted by her parents when she finally admits she misses Minnesota. tumblr_mnxp49XgZr1s94tiro1_1280.png|Homer comforting Bart Girls-Professor.jpg|Professor Utonium comforting his daughters Oblina console sickis.png|Oblina comforting Ickis Category:Heroic Events